Ninja helper
by narufuuin
Summary: Two years was enough for our favorite blond as he is now a civilian working for a better more appreciated military force.


**Ok so… this has been in my head for a while and I wanted to know what you all thought about it.**

**It features a civilian Naruto who does a multitude of services for ninja while supporting and tutoring anyone that comes for a little help or motivation.**

**In this story he is only 15, he started the store when he was 14 after helping Minato with many things village wise, both economically and politically. The list of what exactly he does for most ninjas will not be put up as it is quite long. Mito his sister is just now graduating and **

**The Ninja Helper**

It was a bright and sunny day for the village hidden in the leaves. Birds were singing, the stalls and markets were opening for the day as they went about their duties. One civilian in particular was just walking into his store when he felt something off. He stiffened right as a pair of arms snuck around him as he relaxed. It was only _her _after all.

Continuing to walk with the now not so new attachment the yellow haired civilian walked further into the room. "I just opened not even a minute ago and you girls are lining up? Well I guess that's one way to tell your doing well for a business." He said walking up behind a desk as the unidentified female let go of him for a brief moment. Now he could see the good ten people that had lined up as soon as he stood behind the register.

It was a modest shop. Not too big in the front, a fair sized room filled with couches a few beds and lined with bookcases. It was a shinobi shop. Everything you needed except for weapons, he gave that business up to his acquaintance the Higurashi's. They had everything when it came to weapons. Though they did commission him for seals once in a while. But this shop specialized in everything else such as clothing, food, relaxation for stressed shinobi, or even theory help with developing a jutsu. He may not have been a ninja anymore but he knew theory like no other. Ok maybe the Hokage and a few ANBU were better than him but he was more accessible. He had even helped the ANBU commander a few times when they requested his assistance. As it was free ANBU day on Mondays, free kunoichi day on Wednesdays and free Shinobi day on Fridays. The weekends he only took care of the shinobis houses and cleaned a few of them.

Though he only gave out free massages on those days not produce or clothing. It was difficult stitching seals on clothes so that they could handle the ninja life style. And he only gave out free massages to people with receipts from his store.

But now was not a time for reflection. He had a line of kunoichi to help out today, as it was Wednesday. And his first customer looked like an old friend who helped start his business. "What can I do for you Mitarashi-san?" he asked in a kind voice. He was well aware of what most Kunoichi wanted from him today but still had to remain professional if only to not disrespect any of them. It was in his best interest not to disrespect them as most of them had ways of dealing with perverts or unkind individuals. However he could only smile at the pout now adorning the females face.

"Naruto I thought I asked for you to call me Anko-nee?" she asked.

"I just thought it was in my best interest to stay kind and professional to those that could kill me in less time than it took me to blink is all." he said smiling and kindly reminding everyone in the room of his status as a civilian. He was a very kind and loving individual but a lot of the village still didn't like him. The ninjas loved him for his shop and what he did for them, but that didn't include the many civilians who loathed his business and outright bullied him in the past with threats and graffiti. I say in the past because as soon as most shinobi heard that their favorite storeowner was being bullied they had all marched on the Hokage with the request that something change to watch over the individual who took a HUGE load of stress from his ninjas. He had accepted as it was hard not to with every kunoichi in the room was determined to watch over the helpful guy. And nearly as many shinobi were there petitioning for a patrol route that centered on his house. While the store itself wasn't in any danger he was very demoralized when he came to work everyday with new graffiti on his store door.

Jealous bigots.

"Good for you. Now being the kind individual you are please refer to me as Anko-nee or I might have to have fun with you… gaki." She said smiling evilly at him.

"Fair enough Anko-nee. Now that that is done what can this gaki do for one such as yourself?" he asked smiling at her.

"Oh I think you know brat, I will take a full body massage with scented oil and pay good attention to the lower back. My back calls for your magic hands." She said growing closer to the unflappable boy. While when he began giving massages he was blushing furiously every time now it was normal that he was smiling kindly at everyone in the shop giving it a warm feel to it as if it were more of a home than a store… the fact that he slept here most nights didn't get out much. The full body was the only one that Anko ever got as it relaxed every muscle she ever used, including the ones holding up her sizable assets. The fact that nearly every kunoichi got this massage on Wednesday meant it would be a fairly busy day for him. Wednesdays were always busy for him, as he had to serve nearly every kunoichi that wasn't on a mission at the time. Including…

*ding*

And in entered his next biggest supporter, the shy princess of the Hyuuga.

Well it was a good thing that the Hokage had accepted his use of chakra as a civilian now as he would now be using nearly every room in the back he had to try and keep everyone happy. He had a total of 10 rooms behind his main one that was a waiting area for whoever was up next where they could read or talk with him. 5 rooms with beds for massages, 1 room with female clothing, 1 for male clothing, 1 room as a library of sorts, 1 as a produce store, and the last as a bathroom.

"Alright," he turned to the smiling ladies behind Anko, "how many want a massage and how many want other things?" it was about an even split as some wanted massages while others wanted advice or help with theory on something. He was certified to teach the junior ANBU theory if he had to. Nodding he kept his smile as he spoke up again, "right those that want massages please line up while everyone else please take the couches while I leave a clone to help one at a time."

The group of females parted one group going to the beds and laying down on the extremely comfy beds Naruto got for his customers. It wouldn't do to have annoyed customers in his shop. Especialy if he was about to be in a private setting with them. He would rather they be in a good mood. Rather than go straight for his balls like some had done the first few times a few customers had come to his store.

Shaking his head poofs of smoke came from behind the door and Naruto escorted the first five back to his massage rooms. It was a one hour long massage with a thirty minute rest period so they could rest a bit before causing their muscles stress again and let them sleep a bit before they had to leave. The fact that most rooms came equipped with stuffed animals and pillows for the cuddly females was because after the first few times they had grabbed him and cuddled with him for the thirty minute rest time. On the bright side he had an iron will now thanks to a few of certain females actions. Hey he was only 15 after all. He considered it one of his best accomplishments that Anko couldn't really make him blush anymore after the first few hundred times as she still dragged him onto the bed and cuddled with him for her half hour of resting time. She mostly used it as a counseling session of sorts as she knew he would never betray any trust given to him. She still had a hard time in some parts of the village, as they never forgave her for being a victim of circumstance at being the Snake's apprentice. Naruto hadn't the first time he met her and still didn't after three years.

Inside the first room the original was working on Anko as she had stripped nude the moment the door closed. The faster he started working the faster she could cuddle with her favorite cuddle toy and feel like a puddle of goo that he reduced most girls to when he massaged them.

After a few minutes he started speaking to her, "Your quite tense Anko-nee, what did you do haul Guy around the village with his weights on?" he asked while working on her calves. She didn't have a towel on like most girls opted for, as she was completely comfortable with him in the nude.

"Just… *ugh*… helping a friend *OH!* move to a different *hhuuuugh* place yesterday for better access *oooooohh* to the training *hmmmm* grounds and mission *grunt* office." She spoke with the moans of relief as knots and knots of muscles uncoiled at Naruto's touch. " so, what's *uhhh* going on in *ooohh* your life? What's your *ahh* family up to these *hurgh* days?" she said over the moans of relief and relaxation that Naruto could always do to her. She was determined to stay coherent throughout the massage so as not to be rude to the ninja helper.

"Nee-chan is fine, just graduated the academy yesterday and is with her sensei today. I believe she has Uzuki-san as her sensei. Kaa-chan is fine helping nee-chan with training and me with sealing so I can't complain." Yes, Naruto was a monster when it came to seals. When the Hokage wanted a change the village barrier he always checked with him and his mother first before even thinking of going to the tower where the seal was to have them change it and how to change it. Naruto was even commissioned by some ANBU for sealing work as he was a certified level 3 Uzumaki master working on his training for becoming a grandmaster in the art. Even when ANBU needed different seals drawn quickly that weren't in storage he and his mother were called in though his mother usually went back after the first half hour of work while Naruto worked until the job was done. And then made a few more extra just in case. And had nearly revolutionized sealing while he was at it. Ah the beauty of sealing with chakra strings. "And Tou-sama is busy as always running the village but he stops by when he can."

A particular knot took his attention at the bottom of her foot as he kneaded it and relaxed it after a half a minute. It hadn't even taken half the time it would normally take, as it was easier to work on those that came frequently for a massage. It was healthier for the muscles too. It was just his luck that he was working on a particularly stubborn knot before he started adding chakra to his fingers to help ease the pain of the knot uncoiling to Anko as he had already heard her express a few grunts of discomfort while he worked on the knot.

Time passed and soon the back was done and she flipped over… rolled more like but she couldn't help it if she really didn't want to move. The bed she was in was big enough for two people so it was safe for her to roll over onto her back and his magic touch started on her upper legs first. The lazy and bliss filled grin was all it took for Naruto to realize she was nearly asleep and the only thing keeping her awake was his voice. She was clinging to it trying to be nice and stay coherent. It was the main reason why he gave them such a long time to rest after the massage, because it took that long to recover. Sometimes longer even.

Too bad Naruto took it as a challenge and worked her like a pro eliciting more sensual moans of pleasure and relief as Naruto worked up her legs then starting on her arms. He took pride when he made the girls fall asleep with his massages. The only one who hadn't fall asleep to it was his teacher who had trouble standing and speaking after Naruto finished with her. After the hour finished Anko was a puddle of kunoichi goo with her blissful grin on her face breathing easy. Too bad for him as soon as he stepped away she reacted and near teleported on top of him, somehow in her unconscious state she had laid him down and wriggled on top of him as she always does after he finishes with her asleep.

Substituting with one of the many large stuffed animals he left her to sleep as he walked out of the room back into the main waiting room where a scene was playing out.

"Yugao-sensei. Why do we have to be here _now_? It's Kunoichi day not team day. Besides I doubt a stupid civilian could do anything for us anyway." A brown haired academy graduate said staring at his sensei either not noticing or ignoring the multitude of glares at his back from the many happy and repeat customers.

Deciding a little prank was in order, he snuck up on the kid and spoke up, "True I wonder what a stupid civilian could do? I mean its not like we keep the ninja system running or anything. I mean certainly ninjas everywhere have awesome jutsu to grow plants, set up houses, change diapers (cue shiver, it was not a good experience when one kunoichi brought in her child), cure poisons without effort, pay taxes, landscape, give counseling to themselves and others when the stress is too high, ect. ect. Now what can I do for you Uzuki-san?" he spoke in a kind voice but every one there could feel the experience with him as he had done a _**lot**_, he had done as much as more than a few genin team in terms of house upkeep and maintenance for certain people. He was just that handy to have.

He barely had time to recover before a red haired missile tackled him to the floor shouting "NII-CHAN!" and then promptly falling asleep.

"Ah Naruto-kun could we have rooms for a massage you think? While I know I want one the others might not." She said not willing to back down at all. She was going to get her massage dammit. "We'll be picking up a lot of our equipment and other things here. So can the others browse for a while?"

After nearly having a heart attack from hearing the voice come from right behind him the genin had calmed considerably and was now glaring at Naruto with an embarrassed blush on his face. He had brown hair and stood at Naruto would guess a good 5'1'' and while Naruto was only 5'2'' he knew how to flaunt what he had.

His smile never left as he turned to look at the frozen genin. "Now what was that about stupid civilians I wonder?" his voice, while still kind, could cut through the tundra with how cold it was. Yugao was impressed that he could manage even a small presence in such a heavy ambient chakra spot such as his shop. The red head asleep on top of him

Her genin on the other hand was terrified. Shaking like a leaf and staring up at the shorter than normal 15-year-old. The kind smile and intent of grievous harm rolling off of him fooling no one in the shop. All of a sudden the presence dropped but his smile remained, "While I do not appreciate being called stupid in my own shop I can overlook it this once. Its not the first time people have done it, nor will it be the last." his eyes widened for a moment before a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

One of the random kunoichi saw this and gasped. "Wow. It's been a long time since Naruto-kun has blushed at all. I wonder what they're doing back there?" hearing the snickering he quickly turned around and walked behind the counter the tinge of pink already gone. Putting his smile back on he turned back to Yugao, "I will gladly give you and Mito whatever help you need but the other two not so much. Its kunoichi day, not shinobi day after all. Though this is not what I thought you would do on the first day with your new team."

Yugao only smiled at him, "Well I couldn't miss out on a free massage now could I? Besides I figured they could use a pick me up while I get fresh. Do you mind if they used a shower? I might have run them a little hard earlier…" she admitted. Looking back over the genin Naruto saw sticks and bruises all over the three and a few cuts on their sleeves. Sending an amused look to Yugao Naruto nodded before making a clone and having the new genin follow it while the clone picked up Mito from where she was on top of him.

"So what massage do you want Uzuki-san?" he said after the children had left.

"Just my back, shoulders, legs, and arms please." She said smiling at him.

"Very well Uzuki-san please follow the clone." He said just as a clone appeared behind him with rumpled clothes and a small panic in his eye. At hearing him being volunteered his eyes widened and took the safest way out by dispelling himself.

Blinking he sorted through the memories before his eyes widened, the next second he was on the ceiling with wide eyes a transformed clone taking his place into a nondescript person with brown hair and a forced smile on his face sweat trailing down his face. Behind him the door opened slightly to show a blue head of hair with white eyes signifying a byakugan wielder. She had a sheet around her shoulders and a blush on her face as she looked around.

Before she could open her mouth Yugao shook her head and the Hyuuga sighed before retreating.

The clone's transformation dispersed with immense gratitude in his eyes as he looked at his savior. "Thank you Uzuki-san. Now please follow me." It was much easier to go back with a guardian than to face _her_ while she was in a cuddly mood alone.

The day passed after giving many more massages and lots of help to many kunoichi who came by for help with _something _along with their free massage. But something that excited him was that his vacation was coming up. Like shinobi who had days off after large missions he only took a week to himself every year with one or two ninja guards with him for safety. It wouldn't do to be kidnapped when he was on vacation now would it? He still needed to pick out whom he wanted to take with him this time.

Hmm… he would have to check schedules and his finances but maybe he could bring them this time. After all it would only do to pick the best of them to bring with him after all. The fact that the people he brought back were always stronger than when he left was completely unrelated to the want to be his friends.

The rumors going around though! It was amusing to listen to every once in a while. Like the one that had him training his guards into the ground every time he took a vacation, or the one that had him secretly replacing them as machines to keep them as loyal customers, or the other one that had him putting slave seals on them to keep them coming to his store. That last one gave him pause. He supposed it did have a basis in truth. He _did_ put seals on his guards who came with him… but only if they asked. And only if they paid for it. And paid for the maintenance of it.

He stopped in the street to think about that. Hmm… sure! Why not? She had been a loyal customer and had paid enough for him to owe her clan a favor. It would mean the elders coming after him though. Raising both hands he weighed the differences. On one hand he had the elders of that clan angry at him, bad for business, on the other hand super excited and joyful female and protected little sister figure. Hmm… yup! Its settled.

Silently he walked over to the mission requesting office to fill out the paper work. If they hadn't already put the seal on her it would be impossible to do afterwards. And if they did he would break it and make it impossible anyway.

"Hi! I want to request a B-ranked guarding mission with Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Tenten Higurashi." He said to the mission lady at the front desk.

**Sooooo what do you think? Let me know in a review or pm I don't really care which. Flames will be used for popcorn and making cookies. And maybe for burning hate mail. Hmm… cookies… **

**Anyway have a good day and maybe see you all later.**


End file.
